


I told you so

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Just get it over with already
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760





	I told you so

Our tale begins in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's chalet. Their daughter, Adeline-Desiree has something she wants to tell her parents.

Benjy smiled. "Yes, Addy, what is it?"

Adeline-Desiree said, "I'd like to start learning French again if that's okay, mum?"

Gabrielle asked, "Are you just saying that to make me happy, dear?"

Adeline-Desiree assured her, "Not at all. I genuinely do want to learn it again. Promise."

Gabrielle told her, "We can start tomorrow morning at 9 then, how does that sound?"

Adeline-Desiree replied, "I can't wait."

After she had gone to her bedroom upstairs, Gabrielle turned to the unusually quiet Benjy and sighed. "Well, go ahead. Say it then."

Benjy smirked. "I told you so."

Gabrielle grinned. "Yep, you did say that she might want to actually learn French when she was older and here we are."

Benjy laughed. "Hey, at least you let me say it this time."


End file.
